We Ask, You Answer
by ThisIsNotAScript
Summary: When the kids are talking about college, Autumn thinks she can get away with asking questions and not giving answers to her friends, but Ake and Josh have learned from past experience about what to do, and they have an idea.


**I do not own Ben 10, only Autumn, Ake, Josh, Taylor, Tyler, Mina, Tanya, and Darcy**

Autumn swung her feet back and forth, sitting on her bed with her was Ake, and Josh was looking out the window. "So, you guys ready for college next year?"

Josh groaned. "No way. This doesn't feel real. Tanya's considering going to a dance school in New York for crying out loud! I mean, it's great that she knows what she wants to do, but I hate the idea of us being split up."

Ake's wings flapped, chilling the hot Summer air for a few seconds.

Autumn closed her eyes and enjoyed the chill for a moment. "JJ, did you ever get seperated from kids you were friends with when you were in foster care?"

He nodded. "Me and Ake both went through that a few times."

"Yeah," Ake said, hugging his knees to his chest. "I remember one time when I was six and I was living with two other foster kids who were siblings. The guy taking care of us was a drunk, and he would come back yelling and throwing things. One time he grabbed me and almost threw me out the window, but Stella and Brielle, the two siblings, stopped him."

Autumn stroked his back. "What happened to those girls?"

"The man hit them until they passed out. I fazed through a wall and got one of the neighbors to call the police. Stella's arm was broken, and Brielle couldn't walk for a few weeks, but they were alive."

"Did he ever beat you?"

"A few times."

"Josh? Did any of your foster families beat you?"

Josh sighed and went to sit by his friends. "A few of them did, yeah. But nothing was ever as bad as what my mom did."

Autumn leaned back, her tail wrapping around the bedpost. "I swear, if I ever see that woman, I'm gonna-"

"Don't bother, Autumn." Josh told her, with some amusement in his voice. "The Plumbers took her into custody a few months back, and as far as I know, she hasn't escaped."

Ake lifted his head, smiling. "Hacking again?"

Josh shrugged. "Maybe. No school systems though, only Plumbers database, and some background checks on the new families of my old foster kid friends."

Autumn swung her legs over onto Josh's lap. "So, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What do you want to major in while you're in college?"

He looked kind of sheepish. "To be honest, I haven't thought about it too much, but whenever I do, one thing pops up-teacher. Math and maybe art."

Autumn nodded. "I can see that. What about you, Ake?"

"Hmm...maybe an animal trainer."

Autumn thought of all the family pets he had helped raise and she gave a grin. "Sweet. When I get my own dog, I'll come to you."

"What about you, Autumn? What do you want to do?"

"Um…"

"Dinner's ready!" Tyler called from the stairs.

Autumn tried to stand, but fell over. She quickly got up, planting her hands on her hips and smiling nervously. "Well! I guess my answer is going to have to wait. Tacos wait for no one!"

But Ake and Josh weren't about to let their friend get away. At dinner, they traded looks and silent signals, waiting until everyone was seated and over the "hi how are you?" part of the meal before Josh asked Autumn from across the table, "So, what career did you want to pursue in college, Autumn?"

Everyone at the table froze, as if a button had been pressed. They all turned to Autumn, and watched as she buried her face in her hands, groaning.

Tyler patted his little sister's shoulder, understanding her situation since the same thing had happened to him when he was about to go into college.

"Why couldn't you two just let it go?" Autumn asked.

"Because you asked us questions and we gave answers," Ake told her, "and it isn't fair for you to not answer any of our questions."

She banged her head on the table. "Fine! I want to learn about law and order!"

Taylor perked up. "Police work?"

"Yeah."

Everyone cheered and smiled, and Autumn looked around, confused. "Wha-I don't-huh?"

"Autumn, were you scared of telling us that because you were worried we would think it was silly?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah."

"Sis', we'll always support you no matter what. Nothing you want to do because you love it is stupid. Ever."

Autumn smiled, "Thanks big bro'." and then she sent a playful glare at Josh and Ake. "And don't think I've forgotten about you two. I'm totally going to get you guys back for pulling that trick on me."

Everyone laughed, knowing she wasn't kidding.

 **Please, leave a review but no flames**

 **ThisIsNotAScript**


End file.
